lucent_heart_suba_versionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
There are two types of Pets in Lucent Heart, Non combat and combat pets. You are able use and have both out at the same time. PassiveEdit Non combat pets stick around you, walking around or just sitting there at your side. These pets do not have a health bar, nor a mana gage, but they do however need to be fed. They can level, but not by fighting monsters. These pets gain experience from being fed, which means it would require a lot of time, patience, and money. You can only feed them if their Feed bar is down by the amount of Satiation the food says in its description. ( For example, if the food increases the Satiation by 10 points, the pet would need to be, at most, 90/100 on its Feed bar for you to be able to use the item ) . Now some would ask why would leveling matter if this pet is just going to stand around eating. These pets give you a stat boost, the stat it's boosting is dependant on the pet. The higher level of the pet ; the bigger its stat boost will be. This is the information window of a non combat pet, this is accessed by simply right clicking on the pet. Piscis Austrinus - This is the pets default name Feed - The satiation of the pet. EXP - The amount of the experience the pet currently has. Rename - You can give your pet a different name as many times as you would like. Summon - Summons the pet. If the pet is already summoned, this option would be withdraw to recall the pet. Feed - A small window opens up in which you place the food you want to feed the pet in. Pet Squads are a new feature obtained in every city at the Unique Dance Instructor. This allows players to use multiple pets at once, but uses Fighting Souls to perform. Another new feature is the Pet House. You can store passive pets, combat pets, and mounts in there. Once stored, you can not trade your non-combat pets anymore with other players. Non-combat pets eat cakes after level 10. These can be found in the Item Mall. *Leo Minor **Leo Minor adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of increasing Physical Defense by 660 points at level 12. *Lepus **Lepus adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of lowering accuracy on enemies by 3%. *Pisces Austrinus (Can also be acquired from Beast Tamer) **Pisces Austrinus adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of increasing Agility by 3% at level 12. *Andromeda (Can also be acquired from Good Ole Charlie for 999 Nice Person/Happiness Cards) **Andromeda adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of recovering 410 MP at level 12. *Canis Minor **Canis Minor adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of inflicting 230 damage. *Cygnus **Cygnus adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of recovering 410 HP (typo on pet) at level 12. *Chang-O **Chang-O adds +30 to all attributes and +45 to attack (passive) at level 12. Zodiac Pets: These Pets are obtained through special gacha in the Item Mall shop for short durations. Pet is not guaranteed, gacha gives a random reward with the pet being a rare item. Pet specials are not available until the Pet is level 6. *Leah (Leo Gacha) **Leah adds +35 STR, +50 CON, +500 Maximum HP/MP at level 12 and has a chance of inflicting 100 points of damage per second and stunning the target for 4 seconds. *Nia (Virgo Gacha) **Nia adds +40 CON, +62 INT, +62 SPI at level 12 and has a chance of casting a buff that provides 41 Spell Damage for 12 Teammates. Helpful for your teammates. *Gina (Scorpio Gacha) **Gina adds +40 CON, +62 DEX, +62 SPI at level 12 and has a chance of gaining high Critical Hit Multiplier (Buff). *Dorsey (Libra Gacha) **Dorsey will add to CON, PERC, MP. *Hitomi (Sagittarius Gacha) **Hitomi will add CON, STR, INT. *Izumi (Aquarius Gacha) **Izumi will add CON, STR, SPI. *Nora (Capricorn Gacha) **Nora will add CON, STR, SPI. CombatEdit These are your loyal friends which aid you in your journey to become the most powerful of everyone! They do have a life and mana bar unlike the Non Combat pets. They are yours to command as you will, but be nice to your companions as there are not yet any mana or health potions for these. You don't need any special item or something of that essence to revive them, you can just resummon them. They can be healed via skills and are also able to be buffed in addition to their own self buffs. They gain experience by fighting monsters with you, as well as from the quest you complete. Having a pet is almost the equivalent to having another person with you except they won't be much of a good talker as they are a follower. Combat pets require a special item in order to change their name. Their information window can be accessed by hitting informa. . on their party window which is a small window when they are summoned. As they level, their stats shall increase, but there is a base stat they will increase a lot more than others. The Strengthening Quality is the base stat the pet will increase the most. The Strengthening Quality is chosen randomly when you first open the pet. Pets also have a zodiac sign which isn't shown in this window, but when you click on your pet you can see it does have a zodiac which is by default, Aries. The Moonlight Frog can be bought at any Beast Tamer. Combat pets also have a hot key bar. The small empty boxes above the empty skill boxes, when you obtain skills you can place a check in them. This means your pet will use the skills without you having to command them to. Here is explanations of what all this is : LockYou see the little lock? You can click on it to open or close it. This is to lock the pets hot key bar in place so that it is unable to be moved. PassiveYour combat pet attacks only by your command. Defensive TypeYour combat pet shall not attack unless you are attacked. Agressive TypeYour combat pet will attack when you attack. FollowYour combat pet will follow in your foot steps. StayWhere ever the combat pet is standing when you select this, it will stay in its place unless you run too far away from it. DisbandDisband de-summons your combat pet. If you right click the pet instead, it will just be re-summoned even though it is already summoned. StopWhatever a combat pet is doing, this will stop them in their tracks. Empty boxes : The empty boxes are where the skills you obtain from the Beast Tamer are automatically placed. To make your pet forget a skill you have to buy the Starcore Pet Skill Reset Book in the Item Mall which lets you forget one skill of your choice. Pet List: This is a list of all the Combat pets and where you can obtain them Curiosities Dealer *Puppet Scarecrow *Corn Seedling *Moonlight Frog *Northern Wild Bear *Mic's Ronin Beast Tamer *Moonlight Frog Good Ol' Charlie *Blue Otherworldy Beast Item Mall *Rock Giant *Flame Tulip *Exo Beast *Platinum Star Tarot *Ares Doppelganger *Quartz Sage *FantasyLand Vine *Thereall Wolf Warrior *Stargazing Frog *Masked Warlock *Hundred Flowers Soldier Bee